Classe Suicide
by arejelquin
Summary: Mingyu hanya pion bagi Pledis, dia menjadi mesin pembunuh, kelas hitam hanya berisi 13 orang psikopat. Jeon Wonwoo hanya berambisi untuk membunuh Kim Mingyu dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi dia tidak sadar bahwa suatu saat dia hanya akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sama. "Psikopat berkedok malaikat? itu aku?"—Mingyu. [SEVENTEEN/17—Gore;blood;lit bit romance, lit bit meanie on side]
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO**

* * *

Cast; Seventeen

Genres; Action, Crime and a lit bit Romance.

Rating; R/M

Warnings; Blood, Gore and violence, maybe lemon.

Warnings(2); Out of Characters, hampir semua member tidak begitu sesuai dengan character mereka didunia nyata, bagi yang tidak suka dengan genre atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan fanfict ini silahkan tekan tanda close daripada koar-koar tidak jelas nantinya. Untuk chapter kedepan mungkin alurnya akan menjadi sedikit berat karena banyak adegan pembunuhan.g

* * *

" _Hai para muda dan mudi, selamat datang di Classe Suicide, kelas hitam di Pledis School._

 _Bermain dengan pisau tidak akan membunuhmu_

 _Kalau kau berusaha kau tidak akan terbunuh, ayo bermain petak umpet_

 _Dan kau akan selamat._

 _Tidak ada hal jahat yang akan menyelamatkanmu, bunuh mereka semua dan kau akan menjadi juara pertama di kelas._

 _Menarik kuku jari mereka maka kau mendapat satu poin._

 _Menarik bola mata mereka kau akan mendapat tiga poin._

 _Menarik organ dalam mereka kau mendapat lima poin._

 _Dan membunuh mereka tanpa bersisa, kau akan mendapat poin terbesar._

 _Classe Suicide hanya akan berisi 13 orang. Satu orang yang selamat akan menjadi pemenang dan juara pertama dikelas._

 _Tidak ada juara dua dan tiga. Kalau kau berhasil membunuh mereka semua, dunia akan menjadi milikmu._

 _Ada beberapa peraturan :_

 _1\. Membunuh hanya akan dilakukan ketika Ujian akhir, semua peserta akan saling membunuh selama seminggu penuh._

 _2\. Berduel hanya akan dilakukan diakhir pekan untuk mengetahui kemampuanmu._

 _3\. Berduel atau membunuh selain di Ujian akhir dan Akhir minggu, akan diberi sanksi._

 _4\. Setiap siswa diperkenankan memakai Carats saat berduel diakhir minggu, mengantisipasi adanya kematian dan dapat menyembuhkan luka._

 _5\. Melanggar peraturan, sama dengan membunuh diri sendiri._

 _6\. Terakhir, kami akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian apapun itu, ketika menjadi juara satu._

 _ **Selamat bersenang-senang—Komisioner Pledis."**_

* * *

" _Tidak salah mereka menganggapmu sebagai psikopat berkedok malaikat."_

" _Merepotkan berada dikelas yang sama denganku."_

" _Dasar pembunuh keparat!"_

" _Kim Mingyu-ssi, kuharap kau tidak melanggar peraturan lagi dengan menyerang teman sekamarmu."_

" _Maaf, kupikir aku sudah mengeluarkan kartu truff ku_."

" _Hyung, mengambil satu bola matamu karena menatap Wonwoo-ku seperti itu tidak buruk bukan?"_

" _Ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi, persiapkan diri kalian—"_

" _Kenapa.. harus kau hyung?"_

" _Mati!"_

 **COMING SOON.**

* * *

Note[1] Untuk sekedar informasi, fanfict ini terinspirasi dari Akuma No Riddle dan Webtoon The God Of High School dengan alur yang 99% berbeda, gue cuma menyalurkan hasrat[?; menulis yang terpendam saking gregetnya lol disimpen di ms word udah lebih dari dua bulan.

Note[2] Chapter dua sebagai Intro ke 2 akan diupdate nanti malem, konflik dan duel kemungkinan bakal ada di Chapter tiga.

Note [3] Gue hapus story Devils Target. Why? banyak kendala waktu pembuatan FF itu makin kesini, udah stuck, mana chapter dua yang udah kelar tinggal publish malah kehapus. Mau nulis ulang males lol. Iam sorry!

Note[4] Trouble Maker Sequel lagi dalam proses, maaf malah ngasih info fanfict lain di fanfict ini /bow;

Note[5] di Fanfict ini gue ga bakal bikin Moment meanie yang melankolis atau gimanapun, gue gamau buru-buru buat moment yang nantinya malah terkesna maksain dan ga ngefeel T^T

So, gue harap kalian berminat sama fanfict ini, konsep yang gue ambil emang rada-rada err gitulah. Bagi yang suka cerita pembunuhan;psycho kaya gini kita sama \horay/ Bagi yang penasaran bisa pm gue okay?;;

 _ **Mind to review, fav and follow this fic? :)**_


	2. Who's Mingyu?

Mereka semua melompati dinding yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari dua meter, tatapan tajam mereka tidak akan berubah selama kau menatapnya dalam. Pakaian olahraga yang sudah bercampur dengan darah dan tanah coklat sudah tidak enak untuk dipandang. Semuanya akan terulang terus-menerus, latihan berat, pelajaran berat, untuk menuju suatu hal kosong hitam yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka melakukan semua ini.

 _Kau akan mendapatkan apapun._

Para Komisioner selalu mengatakan hal itu ketika mereka berlatih, terus menerus, melebihi dari seratus kali perkata ketika mereka memasuki indra pendengarmu. Satu kalimat itu sudah melekat jelas dalam otakmu.

Ketiga belas siswa menengah atas disana seakan menjadikan bahwa satu kalimat itu sebagai motto hidup mereka, mereka akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan keinginan terbesar mereka.

Kelas membunuh, kelas hitam, kelas kosong—adalah julukan dari orang-orang untuk kelas mereka yang suram. Hanya ada satu orang guru yang akan mengajar mereka. Hanya ada puluhan Komisioner yang akan membimbing mereka melakukan hal yang orang-orang biasa tidak bisa lakukan.

Salah satu dosa besar adalah membunuh seseorang.

Dan mereka melakukannya hampir setiap hari. _**Setiap Hari.**_

* * *

 **Classe Suicide—**

 **Seventeen**

 **Project2016**

 **Inspired by Akuma No Riddle—The God of High School.  
**

 **Warn; banyak kata-kata yang harus disensor tapi tidak kusensor lol.**

* * *

Dari dalam sudut pandang miliknya, tidak ada tokoh antagonis terburuk dari yang pernah dilihatnya selain Kim Mingyu. Keparat yang tidak tahu sopan santun bahkan terlalu berandal dan brengsek untuk dicap sebagai manusia, didalam pikirannya hanya satu taktik yang dapat melumpuhkannya dan satu kali lemparan pisau yang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan memohon maaf sambil bersujud ketakutan—yang itu butuh waktu lama untuk terjadi. Tidak ada hal lain yang mampu membuatnya bangkit kembali selain pemikiran itu, dia hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendam salah satu keluarganya yang baru saja berpaling dari dunia, tidak, Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah seserakah dan semenyedihkan ini sebelumnya.

Pada dasarnya dia hanya pemuda polos yang selalu berdiam diri dirumah, membiarkan adik laki-lakinya untuk bermain diluar sana dengan bebas tanpa mengekangnya dan melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun—tapi satu waktu, dia berharap bahwa waktu dapat berputar semestinya, dia ingin memutar waktu yang dia lalui pada lima bulan yang lalu, dia ingin rasanya menyesal untuk selamanya karena kehilangannya.

Jeon Jungkook, mati.

"Lupakan."

Jeonghan menepuk pundaknya ketika melihatnya sedang berpaling dan menatap hamparan rumput hijau disana, kedua matanya berpandang dan bersiborok dengan manik lembut milik Jeonghan yang menenangkan, mengabaikan manik coklat tersebut yang bisa berubah menjadi kilatan mengerikan saat berada di arena.

"Aku akan membunuhnya hyung."

"Kau sudah kalah dua kali darinya, dua minggu kemarin."

Tersenyum sangat tipis, dia menoleh dan menyipit tajam pada Jeonghan yang hanya memandangnya datar, "tidak menyenangkan kalau langsung menang bukan? Aku hampir memotong kepalanya dua kali minggu kemarin."

"Mingyu tidak semudah itu dikalahkan," Jeonghan beranjak berdiri dan menepuk celana bahan hitam miliknya, rumput hijau yang tadi didudukinya sedikit bergoyang ketika dia beranjak tiba-tiba, Wonwoo tidak mengikuti, hanya terdiam dan sesekali melemparkan kerikil super kecil pada danau buatan dihadapannya, Pledis School terlalu luas dengan lahan yang bisa dibuat untuk apa saja, "dia monster," lanjut Jeonghan dan berbalik, menjauh dari Wonwoo yang kembali terdiam dengan decakan pelan dan tajam.

" _Well,_ Mingyu adalah property bagus untuk dikalahkan. Membiarkannya hidup sama saja membuang waktu berhargaku _._ "

.

Dekskripsi untuk Pledis School yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Seoul, Korea Selatan, adalah salah satu sekolah tertutup namun juga memiliki berbagai penghargaan akan prestasi siswa-siswinya, sudah diakui oleh Pemerintah sebagai sekolah paling ternama dan terbaik diseluruh Korea Selatan. Tapi mereka hanya menerima enam ratus siswa dari sekitar sepuluh ribu yang mendaftar masuk kesana, lima ratus siswa yang bersekolah dan belajar seperti pada umumnya, delapan puluh siswa yang bersekolah hanya untuk belajar bela diri, tujuh orang yang menjadi siswa terbuang—percayalah banyaknya dikskriminasi disini, dan tiga belas orang yang berada dikelas khusus, Sementara itu, Gedung Kelas Hitam berada paling ujung dengan cat tembok berwarna merah terasi dengan 10 lantai yang disetiap lantainya bisa dipakai untuk arena pembunuhan—uji nyali yang disediakan diakhir minggu dan juga Ujian akhir.

 _Classe Suicide_ atau kelas hitam, kelas kosong, hanya ditempati oleh tiga belas siswa terpilih, mereka dipilih oleh pemerintah langsung—Komisioner berwenang yang memilih mereka langsung dari sekolah asal mereka dari berbagai penjuru Korea Selatan, mereka bertiga belas hanya siswa-siswa yang dipindahkan diawal semester untuk program baru yang ditetapkan pemerintah pada Pledis School sebagai sekolah terbaik dan tertutup.

Pledis memiliki hampir sepuluh Gedung Utama sebagai fasilitas, empat Gedung Asrama, dan enam Gedung Kelas, Labolatorium, Kantin, Gedung Olahraga dan Gedung Kesehatan dan sebagainya. Jarak Gedung kelas dan Gedung Asrama adalah yang terjauh, bisa mencapai satu kilo jauhnya—luasnya Pledis School tidak main-main, bahkan ada Danau ditengah-tengah sekolah sebagai tempat rekreasi siswa untuk akhir minggu. Maka sebab itu, setiap siswa diwajibkan memiliki kendaraan yang bersifat pribadi—minus mobil, itu tidak diperbolehkan disini.

Namun Gedung Asrama milik kelas khusus yang masih menjadi rahasia umum itu dibiarkan terpisah dan terdapat dipaling ujung bagian sekolah, sengaja dibiarkan tertutup agar tidak diketahui siswa biasa lainnya, mereka hanya menganggap kelas khusus—hitam sebagai kelas yang berisi murid-murid pandai, tampan dan berprestasi. Tidak ada dugaan lain bahwa mereka dilatih untuk saling membunuh.

Namun disisi lain tidak banyak siswa yang terlalu e _xcited_ untuk bersekolah disini, dia hanya menjadi _pion_ bagi Pledis—dia hanya menjadi siswa pindahan terpilih yang secara langsung dipilih oleh Menteri[1] Pledis untuk memasuki kelas hitam tanpa diketahui oleh murid kelas hitam lainnya.

Pembunuh, dengan kedok siswa teladan dan juga seorang actor yang dapat mengelabui setiap orang dengan wajah hangat beserta sifat baiknya yang hanya menjadi topeng belaka—dia tidak menunjukan sifat aslinya ketika berada diluar, namun Pledis adalah tempat yang tepat baginya sebagai tempat tinggal dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang s _erupa_ sepertinya.

Tapi dia membenci lingkungan disini, bahwa ketika dia menyadari baru saja bertemu, bahkan berada disatu ruangan dengan seorang kakak korban yang baru saja dibunuhnya lima bulan yang lalu, dia selalu dianggap antagonis utama dalam cerita ini, dia yang paling arrogant, dia paling menjadi incaran setiap siswa untuk dilenyapkan sebagai target pertama ketika Ujian akhir dimulai, meski semua hanya sia-sia.

Orang-orang hanya menyebutnya sebagai, _psikopat berkedok malaikat, monster, dan pengkhianat._

"Mereka hampir tahu seluk belukku," kedua matanya mengerling dan sedikit menyipit tajam ketika seseorang beranjak mendekatinya dengan langkah tanpa suara, sebuah seringai; yang lebih terlihat seperti senyuman datang untuk menyapa seseorang disana, dia membungkuk hormat namun pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan angkuh tersebut hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melakukan hal formal semacam itu.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, Mingyu."

"Kau yang datang untuk membawaku kesini," dia tersenyum hangat meski tidak menghilangkan suatu kesan gelap dalam dirinya, pesonanya selalu datang tepat waktu dan membuat beberapa wanita bisa bertekuk lutut padanya.

U-Know terkekeh kecil dan mengangkat suatu tongkat tipis berwarna coklat, dia mendorong bahu Mingyu dengan tongkat miliknya, "lakukan semuanya dengan benar, kau hanya perlu membunuh mereka dan menjadi juaranya."

"Aku hanya _pion."_

"Kau aset berharga kami, lakukan dengan baik. Bukankah ada seseorang yang membuatmu semakin tertarik dengan permainan ini?"

Mingyu yang tadinya hanya merunduk menghormati Professor muda itu kembali mendongak, dan seberkas harapan kecil muncul dalam lautan coklat pada kedua mata tajam disana, "Jeon Wonwoo."

"..."

"Aku akan melenyapkannya sebagai penutup saja, Prof," U-Know tersenyum tipis yang lambat laun berubah menjadi seringaian, "lakukan sesukamu, kau hanya perlu menjadi juara dan mendapatkan hadiahmu sebagai _pion."_

"Ya."

Kemudian semuanya dapat berakhir cepat seperti hilangnya asap, Menteri—Professor U-Know sudah pergi dari sana secepat kilat menyambar, tapi _toh_ Mingyu tidak peduli juga. Ada waktu tiga minggu sebelum Ujian akhir datang, dia akan mempersiapkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan, latihan, latihan, latihan dan latihan. Komisioner akan membimbing kelas mereka untuk berlatih selama waktu berjalan tanpa menyianyiakannya.

Jadi ketika dia sudah merasa bosan berada diatap tertinggi Gedung Kelas hitam—lantai sepuluh, dia beranjak dari sana dan menuruni anak-anak tangga untuk menuju satu lantai dibawahnya, dia memilih tangga daripada lift, berolahraga dengan berjalan atau berlari kecil diatas anak tangga tidak buruk—tapi bisa menjadi hal buruk dan membosankan ketika dia melihat soerang pemuda datar yang sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Halo hyung."

Tidak ada respon berarti yang didapat, hanya angin lalu dan decakan kecil ketika Jeon Wonwoo baru saja berjalan melewatinya, Mingyu menyapa disertai senyuman namun hal itu tidak memberi kesan apa-apa pada pemuda datar disana, dia terlalu benci untuk sekadar menatap pemuda tan yang kini baru saja berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau terlalu membenciku."

 _Tap._

Perbedaan anak tangga mereka hanya sekitar lima langkah, Wonwoo berhenti berjalan tanpa berbalik, bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan amarah yang sudah tertelan ditengah kerongkongan. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kembali dengan sangat lembut, dia hanya perlu memberi kesan baik pada semua orang dan berubah menjadi psikopat mengerikan ketika diarena.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan meminta maaf," katanya dengan nada dingin tiba-tiba, "Adikmu yang datang padaku untuk bermain denganku."

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu, keparat."

Guliran bola matanya menatap Mingyu sinis dari sudut mata, dia mengepalkan tangan keras-keras berusaha meredam emosi, yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk berjalan-jalan biasa dan menghirup udara segar, menjadi menghirup udara busuk untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu disaat seperti ini.

"Jungkook yang perlu maafmu—"

"Tidak. Dia sudah mati, orang mati mana yang bisa berbicara dan berkata 'aku memaafkanmu' konyol sekali," katanya remeh, dia mendongak angkuh dan mengacak rambut hitamnya dan berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebuah pukulan tinggi hampir mendarat pada sudut dagunya—wow gerakannya cepat juga dalam posisi seperti ini, Mingyu bahkan tidak dapat menyadari gerakan cepat tadi.

Tapi, _toh_ yang ada kepalan tangan itu yang dipegang erat dalam telapak tangan penuh Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo tiba-tiba jatuh terpelanting kebawah dengan tangan kanan yang masih berada dalam genggaman Mingyu sendiri.

"Kau mudah diprediksi, Hyung."

 _Krek!_

Dan bunyi tulang retak membuat sebuah seringai kecil dari Mingyu datang, Wonwoo yang sudah melotot kaget dan berteriak kesakitan, telapak tangannya yang terbuka berada digenggaman Mingyu yang meremasnya sangat keras, dan dalam kurun waktu dua detik tubuhnya sudah kembali jatuh menabrak lantai dibawah, Mingyu menendangnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

 _Brugh!_

"Kau bisa menang kalau lawannya bukan aku, hyung."

"Brengsek enyah saja keparat!"

"Kau masih suka memaki, Jungkook tidak seperti itu lho~" Mingyu terkekeh dan menepuk pakaian bagian bahunya kecil, Wonwoo bangkit tapi kembali terjatuh ketika merasakan keram tiba-tiba pada bagian dengkulnya—ini buruk, _"Sial,"_ maki Wonwoo dalam hati ketika kaki bagian kirinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, keram pada bagian dengkul benar-benar menyakitkan, seperti tulang tempurungmu tiba-tiba bergeser tempat.

Tapi Mingyu tidak mengambil tindakan, dia hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum begitu lebar, menciptakan _charming_ hangat kalau saja dia tidak habis membuat Wonwoo seperti orang yang terlihat menyedihkan tadi. Jadi dia pergi dari sana dengan melangkahi Wonwoo santai sebelum kembali berkata dengan nada dingin dan beku, " _Well,_ kau terlihat menyedihkan. Kau bisa menang kalau kau menendang bukan memukulku, Wonwoo hyung."

Dan dia pergi dari sana, sebelum Wonwoo mendesis keras penuh kekesalan, dia tidak bisa membalas lagi.

Selalu ada masalah yang datang padanya ketika semuanya baru saja dimulai.

Dan Wonwoo selalu membenci hidupnya yang seperti, dia terlihat lemah ketika berhadapan dengannya.

* * *

Seungkwan menata rambut coklatnya menjadi sedemikian rupa, dia lebih terlihat seperti pelayan disalon daripada murid kelas hitam yang terlihat lebih c _reepy,_ misterius dan juga penuh kegelapan.

Dia mencolek bahu Mingyu yang duduk tepat disebelahnya, hari sudah petang dan sebagian siswa Pledis dari berbagai kelas sudah kembali ke asrama, hari sabtu tidak ada kelas malam—tapi hal itu berlaku bagi kelas hitam. Bagian Asrama siswa biasa akan dijaga ketat dan diberi sistem kedap suara selama semalam penuh dan mereka tidak dibiarkan untuk keluar dari Gedung Asrama sama sekali—mereka tidak mengetahui alasannya karena pihak Pledis selalu merahasiakan tentang hal ini.

Tapi kelas hitam sudah mengetahuinya—itu karena malam ini adalah pertandingan akhir minggu—duel yang dilakukan di seluruh area sekolah selama semalam penuh, tidak ada acara pembunuhan untuk akhir minggu, hanya menguji kemampuan mereka—tapi luka ringan maupun luka parah dibiarkan asal tidak memotong anggota tubuh; tapi hal itu kembali diperbolehkan untuk ujian akhir nanti.

Mingyu terlihat tenang-tenang saja sembari mengelus seekor anjing yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya diarea sekolah; ditaman yang kini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung, sebagian siswa Pledis berada disini untuk mengisi waktu senggang mereka sebelum nanti malam tepat pukul sembilan mereka tidak diperbolehkan sama sekali untuk keluar kamar.

"Siapa targetmu minggu ini, hyung?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan masih menata rambut kecoklatannya sebelum beralih pada rambut hitam Mingyu, dia mengabaikannya dan tetap berfokus pada anjing coklat dibawah, namun alih-alih menjawab, Mingyu kembali memberi pertanyaan, "kau tidak takut padaku?"

Kedua kelereng coklatnya melirik sekilas pada tangan Seungkwan yang bermain dirambutnya, Seungkwan terkejut dan terbatuk kecil, "tidak. Kau manusia."

"Semua orang takut dan benci padaku, Boo."

"Mereka sudah mengetahui bagaimana kau hyung."

"Dari luar aku kelihatan baik.. dan ramah."

Tidak ada respon, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tawa keras meluncur dari Seungkwan, Mingyu menoleh dan membiarkan anjing coklat itu mennggelepar dibawahnya dan menjilati sepatunya, "kenapa?"

"Kelihatan baik?" Seungkwan menghentikan tawanya sesaat dan menghapus titik air mata kecil pada sudut matanya yang terlihat menggenang, "siswa biasa menganggapmu sebagai pemuda yang tampan, ramah dan hangat. Tapi bagi kami; murid kelas hitam, itu semua tidak berarti."

Dia menarik nafas sesaat dan tersenyum sebelum menatap Mingyu kembali, "kau adalah monster."

"Aku manusia."

"Err, _Well,_ itu seperti perumpamaan untuk penggambaran dirimu. Kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja ketika berbicara denganku sekarang," Seungkwan mengangguk-ngangguk kecil entah karena apa, Mingyu menyandar pada bangku taman sembari menengadah dan menatap garis kekuningan dan gradasi oranye pada langit yang kini sudah semakin beranjak sore, "tapi di hari biasa, kau benar-benar terlihat menakutkan. Tidak salah mereka menganggapmu monster dan juga psikopat berkedok malaikat."

Mingyu menahan senyum, dia terlampau geli untuk mendengar panggilan nama aneh untuk dirinya.

Tapi dia tidak membantah kalau dia benar-benar murid yang memiliki kepribadian terburuk di Pledis—tepatnya kelas hitam, tapi setidaknya Wen Junhui lebih menyebalkan daripada dirinya yang selalu menganggu orang lain, setidaknya lima hari yang lalu—Mingyu meleset untuk melempar pisau lipat yang bertujuan untuk memotong telinga si Wen itu.

"Aku hanya akan bersembunyi nanti malam Boo."

"Kau memberitahukan rencanamu?!"

"Serangan kejutan tidak masalah kan?" seringai tipis terulas, Mingyu beranjak dari sana dengan langkah santai, dan Seungkwan lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat anjing coklat yang sudah setengah sekarat dibawah kursi yang tadi Mingyu duduki.

Dia bahkan terlampau kejam untuk membunuh seekor anjing tidak bersalah.

"Anjing malang, setidaknya Mingyu hyung tidak membawa telinga dan gigi taringmu untuk dijadikan koleksi," gumamnya dan menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras ketika melihat anjing coklat tadi mati terbunuh dengan salah satu bola mata yang terinjak hancur dan cakar-cakarnya yang dipotong asal—tak lupa bagian lidahnya yang sengaja dipotong serta digantung pada salah satu pegangan bangku taman.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan ini astaga! Aku harus memanggil Komisioner Key untuk membersihkan ini sebelum orang-orang melihatnya!"

Seungkwan merasa menyesal berada ditempat yang sama dengan Mingyu beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Mingyu melakukan hal itu padahal dia daritadi duduk disampingnya.

Itu sebabnya mereka memanggilnya monster serta psikopat berkedok malaikat—siapa yang menyangka? Dia berbaik hati kepada anjing tersebut, yang pada akhirnya dia membunuhnya sendiri.

Dan Seungkwan hanya tidak menyadari—bahwa anjing itu hanya menjadi pengingat sekaligus pengancam untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Note[1] Ada kata Menteri[1] Pledis, maksud disana Menteri Pledisitu lebih seperti Dewan Sekolah seperti anggota staff sekolah namun langsung berhubungan dengan Negara.

Note[2] Alurnya aneh dan susah dimengerti atau bikin bingung? malah aku yang bingung kalian bingungnya dimana 'loh. jadi silahkan tanyakan di private massage atau kotak review.

Note[3] Maaf Mingyu disini gue buat kaya jahat dan jadi tokoh antagonis banget, tapi itu feel yang ada dipikiran gue lol.

Note[4] Sempet-sempetin bikin cover ga penting kaya begini, karena biasanya cover di FFN buram, jadi buat yang penasaran nanti malam bisa cek ig gue; miraraf. gaperlu follow, bukan promote akun ig gue kok.

Note[5] tertarik?;; atau tidak sama sekali? terserah hoho, gue bakal tetep lanjut karena semuanya udah setegah jalan sampai konfliknya.

 _Last, review, fan and follow please3 don't be silent reader._


	3. Game Start—hanya awal yang dimulai

_WARNING! CHAPTER INI FULL DENGAN PEMBUNUHAN [;no - jijik? out sj pls:) takutnya koar-koar nanti hmz, maaf ga sadis[? eaea, penjabaran kurang atau gimana [/bow_

 _Sudah diperingatkan ya! FULL M._

* * *

Ruangan ini kedap suara—dan mereka berdua berdiri saling membelakangi tanpa adanya niat untuk saling menyapa. Wen Junhui sudah terlebih dahulu hendak keluar dari kamar Asrama mereka dengan sebuah tas ransel hitam kecil pada punggungnya, sarung tangan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jarum berbeda ukuran, tapi dia melupakan sesuatu, bahwa tidak ada yang mudah untuk membuat Kim Mingyu benar-benar kalah ditangannya saat ini—untuk informasi selama tiga bulan dia berada disini, dia belum pernah mengalahkan Kim Mingyu sama sekali, terbukti bahwa dia memang benar-benar lawan yang kuat.

Jadi ketika dia memijit beberapa tombol angka pada pintu, sebuah suara sudah membuatnya berdiri beku didepan pintu dengan jari-jari yang melayang hendak memijit beberapa tombol angka disana, "aku akan mengalah padamu."

Omong kosong.

"Kau kasihan padaku?" Junhui berbicara tanpa berbalik, masih terpaku pada deretan tombol angka password pintu kamar mereka, selama mereka sekamar, mereka belum pernah berbagi canda tawa—karena well, Junhui juga begitu membencinya; kalau dilihat-lihat Junhui selalu melindungi Wonwoo kemanapun, itu sebabnya dia begitu membenci Mingyu si property Wonwoo untuk dilenyapkan dalam list nomor satunya.

"Tidak, aku terlalu malas malam ini," Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan, waktu juga sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh, dan dua puluh menit lagi duel antar murid kelas hitam akan dimulai—semuanya dilakukan di arena sekolah, entah Gedung atau area luar Gedung, mereka bebas melakukannya.

Seperti bermain petak umpet—yang pertama ditemukan maka akan menjadi korban pertama yang akan terluka.

"Terserah, aku tahu kau memiliki rencana."

 _Pip!_

Pintu minimalis yang memiliki tebal hampir lima belas senti berwarna silver itu terbuka, dia melangkah keluar dan sempat mendesis tajam untuk Mingyu. Dia begitu mengesalkan dan menganggap remeh setiap lawannya—tapi Junhui yakin, Mingyu dapat bergabung kapan saja tidak seperti dua belas orang lainnya.

Itu karena dia _pion_ dan kartu _as_ bagi pihak Pledis sendiri—bisa dibilang mungkin mereka bekerja sama dan itu cukup untuk menimbulkan ketidakadilan.

"Merepotkan berada dikelas yang sama denganku."

* * *

 **Classe Suicide—**

 **Seventeen**

 **Chaptered**

* * *

Kedua belas orang dengan berbagai perlengkapan ditangan berdiri berjajar dihadapan seorang lelaki dengan Tuxedo hitam formal, rambut coklat berantakan sedikit tertiup angin malam; _well,_ mereka berada diatas atap Gedung kelas hitam yang memiliki lantai sepuluh—dan kini mereka berada dilantai paling atas.

Komisioner Aiden—berdiri dengan pandangan datar dihadapan mereka, kedua kelereng hitamnya bergerak cepat mengabsen siswa-siswa kelas hitam, sebelum dia kembali berdecak keras dan mengurut pelipisnya, "dimana Kim Mingyu?"

Tidak ada respon, bahkan Seungcheol si pemimpin kelas hitam hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, Komisioner Aiden sedikit mengerling pada Junhui yang menjadi teman sekamar Mingyu untuk tiga bulan ini, "dimana Kim Mingyu?" tanyanya lagi, Junhui mendongak dari posisi menunduknya, sedikit mengerang malas.

"Dia akan datang terlambat," sudah seperti rutinitas setiap Minggu, Mingyu akan datang terlambat dalam beberapa kali duel yang dilaksanakan, dia terlalu malas untuk menghadiri hal-hal bodoh dan tidak penting seperti ini, dia sedikit melangkah mundur untuk melihat mimik wajah Jeon Wonwoo yang kini berdiri disebelahnya—wajah datar yang penuh dengan kebencian, Junhui tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada suara untuk selama beberapa detik, semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri, menyusun berbagai rencana untuk menjadi si bertahan di duel minggu kali ini, meski selama delapan minggu berturut-turut, hanya si Monster Mingyu yang bertahan tanpa luka goresan sedikitpun.

Komisioner Aiden membuka mulutnya—dia menunjuk ponsel miliknya, gestur menyuruh kedua belas orang disana untuk membuka ponsel dan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan dari pusat Pledis sebagai peraturan bermain untuk kali ini.

"Peraturan yang mudah, tidak ada yang boleh membunuh siswa lain dan tidak boleh memotong anggota tubuh. Diperbolehkan memberikan luka bakar dan luka parah lainnya kecuali dua larangan tadi."

Komisioner Aiden kembali menyimpan ponsel segiempat itu kedalam sakunya yang berada dibalik jas bagian dalam, kedua tangannya terlipat dibelakang punggung dan mengamati mimik siswa kelas hitam—kebanyakan tidak berekspresi dan terlalu kaku seperti sebuah mesin pembunuh yang bisa lepas landas kapan saja.

"Diperbolehkan menggunakan seluruh area Pledis—tidak akan ada yang menganggu selama duel berlangsung. Dimulai pada pukul sepuluh dan berakhir pukul empat pagi, gunakan _Carats_ [1] untuk keselamatan kalian, dan satu hal, yang terluka sangat parah dan sulit disembuhkan oleh Carats akan tersingkir secara otomatis."

"Itu saja, Permainan dimulai—"

* * *

 _ **10.00 PM KST—GAME IS ON.**_

Dua belas dari mereka memilih berpencar diarea seluruh Pledis, bersembunyi, menyusun rencana sebelum menyerang secara gila-gilaan dan melukai teman sekelas mereka hanya untuk melihat bagaimana potensi mereka saat ini, namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat mereka sedikit takut untuk lebih melangkah maju—

Ketakutan akan kematian memang selalu datang, tapi ketakutan akan rasa sakit mereka tidak bisa merasakannya, mereka sudah kebal—berbagai luka goresan pada tubuh mereka ada beberapa yang tidak bisa hilang dan meninggalkan bekas luka mengerikan.

Jeon Wonwoo berlari menuju atap Gedung Kesehatan yang mempunyai sekitar tujuh lantai tingginya—dia akan memulai dengan serangan jarak jauh, dia pengguna senjata api dan _well,_ dia sedikit buruk dengan pertarungan jarak dekat, tapi itu tidak menjadikannya sebagai siswa terlemah, yang ada dia menjadi siswa kelas hitam yang sangat dihindari setelah Mingyu dan Seungcheol, itu karena membuat mereka para siswa kelas hitam lain sedikit berhati-hati dengan serangan jarak jauh Wonwoo yang bisa tepat menembus anggota tubuh mereka tanpa meleset sedikitpun.

Dia mengeluarkan senjata laras panjang—bertipe XM109 Barret dengan kaliber sebesar 25x59mm, jarak tembak efektif bisa mencapai tiga kilometer jauhnya—dan well itu bisa menjadi ancaman berbahaya bagi murid kelas hitam lain.

Wonwoo bersiap dengan posisi menembak sebelum mendecak sebal ketika pandangannya sedikit memburam akibat terlalu lama melihat ditengah kegelapan malam, jadi untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo akan menjadikan lantai tujuh Gedung Kesehatan sebagai tempat berdiam dirinya—meski ia yakin, bisa saja ada yang menemukannya dan menyerangnya dari belakang. Tapi itu tidak masalah, dia bisa saja menggunakan ilmu bela dirinya yang sudah dipelajari sejak sekolah dasar hingga seusia ini.

"Kita tunggu saja, siapa target pertamaku?"

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, disisi lain dua orang saling berhadapan dengan beberapa luka gores yang sudah menghias kulit putih mereka, Lee Chan memegang belati miliknya erat-erat dengan pandangan tajam pada pemuda tinggi dihadapannya, Lee Seokmin benar-benar menyebalkan, dia benar-benar psikopat badut yang sulit untuk dipengaruhi, rencana bodoh bertemu dengannya diawal menit seperti ini.

"Maknae! Kupikir kau sudah berkembang ternyata tidak ya?" Seokmin tertawa terbahak dan hampir kapak ditangannya terlempar menembus kaca jendela di Gedung Olahraga, mereka berdua berdiri ditengah koridor remang dengan suasana yang menegangkan secara tiba-tiba, Chan sedikit paranoid ketika melihat Seokmin tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya dan mengayunkan kapak besar yang hampir memenggal kepalanya tadi kalau saja refleksnya tidak bagus. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin paranoid adalah Seokmin yang memakai topeng badut jelek mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Berhenti tertawa hyung," Chan menjaga jarak sekitar lima meter, dia menghela nafas dan sedikit meringis ketika gelang _Carats_ meremas pergelangan tangannya kuat dan menampilkan sebuah profile seseorang.

 ** _Name : Lee Seokmin_**

 ** _HP : 620_**

 ** _Level : 8_**

 ** _Nickname : Clown Ax._**

 _Sudah level delapan?! Minggu kemarin dia masih level enam sepertiku?!_ Tidak percayanya didalam hati dengan perasaan yang terlampau kaget, tapi, itu tidak membuatnya mundur. Diam-diam Chan menyeringai kecil, dia menunduk sesaat dan berjalan mundur sekitar dua langkah yang membuat Seokmin memiringkan kepalanya yang memakai topeng badut yang tersenyum lebar dari sudut telinga sampai telinga lainnya.

Tapi dalam kurun waktu lima detik, Seokmin sudah dibuat terkaget ketika Chan berlari cepat dan sudah menggores lehernya dengan belati kecil, membuat goresan panjang dari sudut lehernya.

Seokmin bahkan tidak sempat menghindar sehingga Chan kembali menendang tulang punggungnya dan hampir membuatnya tersungkur jatuh kalau dia tidak cepat mengayunkan kapan besarnya sehingga merobek pakaian bagian perut milik Chan—tidak sampai menggores kulit, Seokmin kini hanya mampu meringis kesal dibalik topengnya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menutup luka memanjang dilehernya agar pendarahannya tidak terlalu banyak, meski _Carats_ bisa menyembuhkannnya, tapi itu tidak spontan dapat sembuh setelah luka dibuat. Ah, sial.

"Well, dugaanku salah. Maknae," Seokmin menyeringai dibalik topeng, Chan mendelik sebal mendengarnya dan mengambil belati lain dibalik kantung celana Jeans yang dipakainya, bersiap-siap melemparkannya kalau-kalau Seokmin tiba-tiba membuat serangan dadakan seperti minggu kemarin dan hampir menusuk kornea matanya kalau tidak cepat.

Dia sedikit oleng ketika pusing melandanya, tapi Seokmin sudah segera menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kapak besar miliknya yang menyandar pada sisi jendela, dia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum topeng badutnya terjatuh dan menampakan wajah miliknya sepenuhnya, wajah tampan dengan hidung bangir seperti pinokio—namun itu semua ditepis jauh-jauh ketika kilatan mata penuh hasrat membunuh menusuk Chan seketika.

"Ah, sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku bahkan belum sampai pemanasan," Seokmin berujar dan mengusap dahinya yang terdapat titik keringat karena menahan sakit akibat goresan luka dilehernya, dia mengambil kapak besar miliknya yang menjadi senjata utamanya kini, dia menatap Chan dingin sebelum berlari mendekat dan mengayunkan kapak besarnya tiba-tiba, berniat membuat serangan kejutan dan menggores bahu milik Chan yang terlihat nyaman untuk dikoyak dengan kapak besar miliknya, tapi dia kembali meleset ketika Chan sudah bergeser cepat sebelum kapak itu menggores bahu miliknya dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya tinggi untuk menendang Seokmin dalam satu ayunan.

Dia berniat membuat Seokmin terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, tapi itu tidak terjadi ketika Seokmin sudah membawa kapaknya untuk menahan kaki kanan Chan yang hendak menendangnya, seringai tipis datang dan Chan tidak bisa menghindar ketika kapak besar itu sudah menusuk tulang kering miliknya.

 _Jleb!_

"Khh!"

"Itu tidak menyakitkan bukan? Kapakku tidak memotong kakimu, ah, peraturan untuk tidak memotong anggota tubuh benar-benar merepotkan."

"Dasar badut sialan!" maki Chan dan meringis kesakitan ketika kapak besar itu ditarik paksa oleh Seokmin dan membuat darah merah memuncrat mengenai lantai dibawahnya, Chan hampir berteriak kesakitan kembali saat kapak itu sudah mengenai bahunya duluan, dia tidak sempat menghindar cepat seperti tadi karena kakinya yang sedikit pincang dan sangat sakit untuk digerakan.

Seokmin sengaja mengincar bahunya untuk memperlambat gerakan Chan dalam melempar belati-belati menjengkelkan.

Dia berjongkok serta meringis, Chan memang yang paling muda diantara siswa kelas hitam lainnya, kalau dilihat seperti dia yang paling lemah disini, namun itu tidak membuatnya menjadi siswa paling lemah yang mudah ditindas, meski perawakannya memang kecil, tapi otaknya tidak sekecil dan sebodoh kelihatannya.

Dia selalu bermain menggunakan otaknya disaat seperti ini, jadi dalam keadaan kritis dia mulai mencoba berpikir mencari rencana untuk keluar dari permasalahan dan posisi tidak menguntungkan, Seokmin juga tidak banyak menyerang setelah serangan terakhir tadi, dia hanya menatap Chan datar dan malas, sebelum sebuah cengiran lebar datang dan itu artinya—

Dia terlambat untuk lari dari sini.

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang perlu digaris bawahi, mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan duel kali ini dengan mudah tanpa adanya orang yang tersingkir, satu persatu dari mereka akan tersingkir dan menyisakan satu pemenangnya, menjadi nilai tambah untuk ujian akhir yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

Tapi, Mingyu tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, itu karena dia hanya _pion_ yang bekerja untuk Pledis—menjadi murid baik dan ramah, meski di arena itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa. Meskipun kalau dia menang dalam ujian akhir, dia hanya akan meminta agar waktu kembali berputar dan mengembalikan masa kecilnya agar dia bisa memulai semuanya dari awal.

Namun itu semua kembali dia tepis, pikiran itu hanya dapat merepotkannya untuk saat ini, dia berguling ke arah kirinya dan menemukan ponsel hitamnya bergetar diatas meja nakas, berdecak pelan dan menggapai benda yang berkedip-kedip dengan tidak minat, dia mulai menggeser tanda hijau, dan suara dingin yang sangat khas langsung menyapanya.

" _Mingyu."_

Mingyu terkesiap sedikit sebelum kembali tenang, dia menempatkan ponselnya tepat disamping ditelinganya, "Professor."

" _Sudah saatnya kau masuk bukan?"_

Dia tidak membalas dalam kurun waktu sepuluh detik, dan suara disebrang kembali terdengar, _"cukup main-mainnya, kau harus menang lagi kali ini, atau mungkin kau mau kalau sepupu Chou-mu ini menjadi bahan percobaan kembali sepertimu?"_

"Jangan menyentuhnya, Prof. Aku akan datang."

Pip!

Ponsel yang dibuang sembarang dan diinjak sengaja, Mingyu mendesis keras dan segera memakai jas sekolahnya yang tadi tergeletak asal dilantai, dia tidak mau seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa bisa terlibat dalam masalahnya seperti ini—dia tidak mau sepupu baiknya itu terlibat dalam hal seperti ini, menjadi pion bagi Pledis tidak semudah kelihatannya, dia memang ganas dan tidak mempunyai belas kasihan—tapi dia masih peduli terhadap keluarganya. Pledis pada dasarnya memang brengsek, menciptakan seorang pembunuh untuk kepentingan pribadi mereka yang bertujuan menguasai negara dan dunia agar menjadi milik mereka, membuat dinding tebal dan menciptakan monster sepertinya.

Mingyu hanya manusia—monster hanya panggilannya, tapi dia memang bahan percobaan, pihak Pledis yang sudah mengincarnya dari sejak dia sekolah dasar, membawanya kedalam laboratorium yang dipenuhi obat-obatan dan menyuntikan suatu zat menyakitkan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini—dia kehilangan sisi manusianya dalam sekejap.

Tapi setidaknya sisi sadarnya masih menyayangi keluarganya sendiri agar tidak perlu terlibat dalam hal seperti ini.

"Yep. Aku hanya pion."

Dia bergerak cepat dan tanpa repot-repot membuka kunci password pada pintu, dia hanya membuka jendela kamarnya yang sebesar tinggi tubuhnya dan melompat kebawah tanpa rasa takut, tinggi kamarnya berada dilantai lima, dan dia mendarat pada tanah dibawahnya tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Dia kembali berpijak dengan aman ditanah kering disana, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengendap takut akan diserang.

Tapi sepertinya melanggar peraturan yang dibuat untuk hari ini tidak masalah bukan?

Sebuah seringaian terulas, dia berlari menuju salah satu gedung besar dan gelap yang tidak memiliki penerangan sedikitpun. Bersembunyi disana dan menunggu seseorang masuk kedalam sana dan masuk dalam perangkap miliknya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu, dia terlalu malas menyerang untuk saat ini.

Satu jam sudah berlalu semenjak dia menginjakan kakinya disini, Mingyu menuju salah satu ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai meja panjang dan kursi panjang lainnya, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di Gedung Kantin Pledis.

Mendengus sebelum duduk disalah satu bangku disana, dia berhenti berjalan dan terdiam selama beberapa detik, hanya suara angin yang terdengar sebelum sebuah lenguhan dan hembusan nafas kelelahan terdengar, ada seseorang lain yang datang kesini. Dan itu artinya, orang itu akan menjadi target pertamanya.

 _Bip!_

Gelang Carats milik Mingyu semakin mengerat pada pergelangan tangannya dan berkedip selama beberapa kali, menampilkan profile seorang pemuda.

 ** _Name : Boo Seungkwan_**

 ** _HP : 670/-500 170_**

 ** _Level : 7_**

 ** _Nickname : Boosickle_**

Mingyu menoleh melewati bahu, dia tersenyum sangat tipis ketika siluet Seungkwan terlihat, dia berpangku pada sabit besar setinggi tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam dengan beberapa ukiran naga dan ayat lisan disana. Mingyu berjalan mendekat, dia menampakan sikap santai yang terlalu biasa, dia berlaku cuek.

"Seungkwan!" panggilnya kecil seperti mendesis, sebelah tangannya melambai, dia berada dibalik pintu geser kaca masuk ke kantin, sedangkan Seungkwan berada diluarnya dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sayu.

"Mingyu hyung!" pekiknya dan segera berjalan mendekat, dia terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahaya.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan," kata Mingyu pelan ketika Seungkwan melangkah masuk kedalam dan berhasil melewati pintu kaca geser milik kantin, diam-diam Mingyu menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya dengan memijit tombol merah kecil disamping kenop pintu, pintu tidak bisa dibuka dengan mudah saat ini karena Mingyu baru saja menghancurkan tombol merah itu dengan memukulnya berkali-kali saat ini, dan Seungkwan hanya melenggang masuk kedalam dan duduk disalah satu bangku panjang disana.

"Kau tidak datang lagi ketika Komisioner Aiden membacakan peraturan."

Mingyu menggendik dan berbalik setelah selesai dengan urusannya, tidak ada raut wajah ramah seperti pertama bertemu, dia hanya menampakan raut dingin dan beku serta ketidakpedulian miliknya, melangkah mendekat dengan tangan kosong, dia selalu bersikap seadanya tanpa mau menampakan emosi berarti, dan Seungkwan yang bodoh atau polos hanya terdiam sembari beberapa kali menepis keringat didahinya.

"HP-mu berkurang banyak."

Seungkwan mengangguk dan mendengus dalam, dia memainkan sabit besarnya asal, dia terlihat sedikit keberatan karena membawa beban sabit seperti itu, "Jeonghan hyung benar-benar membantai habis, mataku hampir menjadi korban gunting miliknya," dia menunjuk sisi kanan kelopak matanya yang terlihat berdarah, dia kembali cuek.

"Sakit?"

"Tidak."

Hening selama beberapa detik, Seungkwan terlalu fokus pada sabitnya yang memiliki noda darah, dia sibuk membersihkannya dan mengabaikan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, begini sakit?"

 _Crat! Kkryk!_

"ARGH!"

Seungkwan jatuh terduduk dan meraung kesakitan secara tiba-tiba, suara dingin yang khas menusuk indra pendengarannya, Seungkwan tidak bisa berdiri lagi karena tiba-tiba bagian kakinya terasa kaku terinjak.

"K-kau!"

"Kau tidak menyadari bahaya, Seungkwan," ketika darah terus mengucur deras dari bagian corong mata miliknya, Mingyu sibuk memainkan sebuah benda bulat yang masih dilumuri oleh darah.

"Arkh!"

Jari telunjuk panjang miliknya telumuri cairan kental dan bau menyengat khas darah, Mingyu menatapnya datar tanpa merunduk untuk menatap Seungkwan sedikipun, dia tidak sudi untuk melihat korban secara simpati maupun empati.

"Jeonghan tidak mengambil matamu karena ini duel," ada jeda sebentar, sementara erangan kesakitan Seungkwan terus terdengar, "tapi, aku berbeda. Aku pion disini."

 _Crash! Nyyrk!_

Bola mata itu jatuh menggelinding dan Mingyu menginjaknya hingga menimbulkan suara menjijikan dan darah yang memuncrat mengenai wajah Seungkwan yang masih berjongkok dan menutup mata sebelah kanannya menggunakan telapak tangan, dia meringis kesal dan melotot sebelum berdiri tegak dan hendak mengayunkan sabit besarnya.

Mingyu memang benar-benar brengsek. Dia tidak seharusnya mempercayainya karena tadi sore mereka berbicara baik-baik.

"K-kau melanggar peraturan brengsek!" teriak Seungkwan, dia berdiri penuh kemurkaan dan membiarkan mata sebelah kirinya terpejam erat sembari menahan sakit, dia akan buta setelah ini. Tapi Mingyu mengabaikannya, dia merunduk dan diam-diam mengulas sebuah seringaian tajam.

 _Sret!_

Sabit itu meleset, membuat sebuah helai rambut kehitaman Mingyu terjatuh, Seungkwan mendesis keras penuh kemurkaan, persetan dengan kesopanan karena Mingyu lebih tua darinya—dia hanya perlu menghancurkannya, persetan dengan peraturan, toh Mingyu sendiri melanggarnya.

Seungkwan melaju dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, Mingyu hanya perlu menghindar dengan refleksnya, dia tidak menampakan emosi apa-apa, terlalu kaku, dingin dan tidak peduli. Dia tidak punya rasa kasihan, empati maupun simpati. Toh pada akhirnya setiap orang yang berhadapan dengannya akan mati bukan?

Dia melompat pada satu sisi meja panjang disana, berdiri disana dan segera mengulas seringai tajam ketika Seungkwan berlari mendekatinya dan mengayunkan sabitnya brutal, "ah, dia dibutakan kemurkaan."

Ketika sabit besar itu tinggal menggores pipinya sekitar lima senti lagi, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu melompat tinggi dengan santai, Seungkwan melotot ketika Mingyu melompat sangat tinggi hingga kakinya yang panjang tiba-tiba saja membuat tendangan memutar khas Taekwondo di udara—mengenai kepalanya sekejap dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur membentur ujung meja panjang disana, kepalanya berdarah begitu banyak, Seungkwan kehilangan keseimbangan dan sabitnya yang masih berada dalam genggaman tiba-tiba terlepas ketika Mingyu menendangnya tanpa berucap apa-apa.

Carats mengerat pada pergelangan tangan Seungkwan, luka gores sedikit demi sedikit menghilang terobati, tapi tidak dengan matanya yang baru saja kehilangan satu bola mata yang hancur terinjak oleh Mingyu, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Khh—sial!"

Ketika gelang miliknya semakin mengerat hingga terasa sakit, profil lain datang dan mengejutkan Seungkwan.

 ** _Name : Kim Mingyu_**

 ** _HP : - [Unknown]_**

 ** _Level : - [Unknown]_**

 ** _Nickname : - [Unknown]_**

"Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya tidak percaya, salah satu matanya yang normal menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung, kenapa semuanya tidak diketahui? Carats bahkan tidak bisa membacanya, ini kali pertamanya Seungkwan berduel dengan Mingyu—biasanya Mingyu hanya melenyapkan seseorang yang bersisa diakhir pertandingan, dia selalu datang terakhir, yang artinya dia hanya melenyapkan orang-orang kuat yang bertahan diakhir pertandingan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku pion disini. Kartu As milik Pledis—dan tadi sore aku memperingatkanmu, Seungkwan."

Mingyu terbatuk kecil dan menggaruk rambut kehitamannya hingga berantakan, Seungkwan menoleh cepat pada Mingyu, poni kecoklatan miliknya jatuh menutupi dahinya, dia tidak bisa selemah ini.

"Selama tiga bulan, aku mengalahkan lebih dari enam orang, bukankah itu kuat?" pegangannya semakin menguat pada sabit miliknya, dia marah.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana kebahagiaan bukan?"

Mingyu diam, dia berhenti melangkah dan menatap Seungkwan dengan kedua mata hitam tajamnya, tidak berkedip sedikitpun ketika Seungkwan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "kau menyedihkan, Mingyu. Kau bahkan tidak berteman baik dengan anggota kelas hitam lain!"

"Kau kesepian bukan?"

"..."

"Ah, itu sebabnya kau selalu—"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

Seungkwan tercekat, Mingyu sudah berada didepan hidungnya dan memegang sabit miliknya dengan sangat erat sebelum tiba-tiba pegangan sabit itu patah menjadi dua bagian, Mingyu mematahkannya dengan hanya mencengkramnya, Seungkwan jatuh kebelakang menabrak meja kantin panjang lainnya—dia terkejut dan tidak menyadari bahwa Mingyu tidak peduli dengan perkataannya.

"Mau kujahit mulutmu ya?" Mingyu mendengus dan hendak melayangkan tendangan tinggi pada Seungkwan keras ketika tiba-tiba sebuah peluru berkaliber 25x99m menerobos dan membuat kaca kantin pecah dan berhasil menggores telinganya secara cepat, peluru itu meleset, dan ini pertama kalinya dia terluka dalam duel.

Mingyu mematung secara tiba-tiba, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dengan kedua mata yang sedikit membulat akibat terkejut, peluru dari mana?! Kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan yang membuat rambut hitamnya bergoyang kecil, cahaya rembulan menampakan sebuah Gedung Kesehatan yang memiliki tujuh lantai dan sebuah cahaya kecil berkedip kecil disana—ah dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi, dia terlalu fokus dengan peluru yang baru menggores telinganya dan tidak menyadari Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba beranjak bangun dan hampir memberinya bogeman mentah kembali.

 _Bugh!_

Tidak, Seungkwan tidak mengenainya, Mingyu menahannya dengan telapak tangan, pandangan yang kosong yang tidak peduli lagi akan semua hal yang terjadi terucap sekaligus dalam raut wajah Mingyu yang kini benar-benar beku.

Itu artinya, dia saat ini benar-benar serius untuk melenyapkan seseorang.

"Kau tahu?"

Kepalan tangan miliknya masih berada dalam genggaman Mingyu, diam-diam Seungkwan merogoh celana training hitam miliknya—hendak mengambil senjata lain, namun itu tidak terjadi ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba lebih dulu memelintir kepalan tangannya hingga suara tulang patah mengerikan terdengar.

 _Krak!_

"ARGH!"

"Aku tidak pernah terluka."

Dan suara lainnya, _krak! krak! krak!_

Terus berulang, Seungkwan menjerit dan kembali melayangkan kepalan lainnya namun Mingyu berhasil menghindar, kilatan mata dingin membuat Seungkwan sedikit berjengit dan jatuh terduduk ketika Mingyu berhasil menendang dadanya, pada akhirnya Seungkwan tidak bisa menggerakan jari-jari pada tangan kanannya, jarinya sudah patah ketika Mingyu berhasil mematahkannya dalam sekejap.

"Kau—sial! Argh!"

"Itu tidak akan terasa sakit bila kau berhenti teriak, Seungkwan."

 _Tap._

Mingyu melangkah dan mengambil potongan sabit milik Seungkwan didekat kaki meja panjang disana, dia membungkuk sebentar sebelum berjalan mendekat pada Seungkwan yang kini posisinya terduduk sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh bersujud ketika Mingyu menginjak kepalanya agar wajahnya dapat menempel apik pada lantai dibawahnya yang kini bahkan sudah terdapat bercak darahnya, dia jatuh dalam posisi seperti bersujud, kaki Mingyu masih menekan dan menginjak kepalanya agar tidak mendongak lagi.

" _Well,_ kau terlalu gegabah berbicara seolah kau dekat denganku Seungkwan."

"Krhh.."

"Aku memang selalu memasang topeng dengan baik," Mingyu memainkan sabit yang patah pada tangannya, bagian tajamnya masih terlihat mengkilat dan dapat merobek daging dengan mudahnya, "tapi, aku benci seseorang yang sudah berani menyentuh anggota tubuhku."

 _Cleb!_

"ARGH—"

 _Cleb!_

Dua kali tusukan pada punggungnya yang bebas, dan Seungkwan tidak bisa berhenti berteriak kesakitan ketika Mingyu menarik sabitnya dengan sengaja tanpa belas kasih, kepalanya mendongak angkuh dan dia menyingkirkan kakinya yang tadi menginjak kepala Seungkwan, dia berjongkok dan menarik dagu Seungkwan, wajahnya sudah penuh oleh cairan merah kental—darah yang datang pada corong matanya yang kosong.

Dia mengerling sebentar ketika merasa suasana sedikit hening, Seungkwan tidak sanggup berbicara, sebagian lukanya dapat sembuh, dan Mingyu membencinya, dia melirik Carats yang terpakai dengan erat dipergelangan tangan Seungkwan, "lukanya cepat sembuh heh."

"Aku..arhh tidak akan kalah—darimu!" katanya sedikit tersendat, Seungkwan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Mingyu hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman, "tentu saja."

Mingyu menarik pergelangan tangan Seungkwan, dia melepas genggamannya pada dagu milik Seungkwan dan meraba Carats yang berpendar kehijauan, menyembuhkan beberapa luka Seungkwan secara ajaib, "Carats tidak akan bisa dilepas secara paksa dan mudah," kata Mingyu terlampau santai, dia beralih menatap Seungkwan yang meringis kesakitan, "tapi.. bagaimana kalau aku memotong pergelangan tanganmu.. Boo Seungkwan? Bukankah Carats tidak akan bisa menyembuhkanmu lagi hm?"

Seringai tajam terulas, sabit terangkat tinggi dan Seungkwan sudah membelalak lebih dahulu, dan dua detik kemudian Seungkwan benar-benar merasa bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir disini.

 _Jleb! Klak!_

Darah memuncrat begitu deras, Seungkwan merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas karena kehilangan darah begitu banyak, dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, kedua belah bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit, amarah dan rasa kesal yang sudah mencapai diubun-ubun.

Seungkwan tidak berteriak kesakitan, dia hanya merasa bahwa dia memang tidak dibutuhkan kembali didunia ini. Kim Mingyu mengakhirinya dalam sekejap.

Sepotong pergelangan tangan terjatuh pada lantai, darah mengucur begitu deras dan memuncrat mengenai wajah rupawan Mingyu serta Seungkwan, "t-tanganku—"

"Apa? tanganmu satu lagi ingin kupotong juga?"

Seungkwan melotot dan beringsut kesusahan untuk menghindari Mingyu secepat mungkin, tapi toh, itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dan menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangan, "ow, ada apa?" Mingyu mengiba dengan wajah penuh kasihan.

"Kau takut?" Seungkwan mendesis kesal, dan mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Seungkwan membuang muka ke arah genangan darah yang masih mengucur deras dari lengannya yang baru saja dipotong.

Mingyu diam selama beberapa detik, wajahnya menjadi sebeku es, tatapan tajam yang menghujam Seungkwan dalam sekali tatap, "jawab pertanyaanku, brengsek."

Seungkwan menyeringai kecil disela-sela ringisannya, pandangannya semakin memburam, "aku tidak takut, aku hanya kasihan melihatmu begitu berambisi memenangkan duel kali ini sampai rela melanggar peraturan!"

Mingyu diam-diam menggertakan giginya menahan kesal, kepalanya menunduk yang menyebabkan sebagian poni hitamnya terjatuh menutupi dahi serta halis, "kau banyak berbicara."

Seungkwan meludah berniat mengompori Mingyu, dan kemudian memandang lurus menantang pada Mingyu yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya, berusaha untuk tidak takut dan tidak terlihat lemah meski ia sudah sekarat. Dia meremas bagian lengannya yang baru saja dipotong dan terus mengucurkan darah.

"Mati saja kau, dasar monster!"

Mingyu menyeringai, "jangan salah paham, kau tidak berpikir aku datang dengan tangan kosong bukan?"

 _Sret!_

"Sabit terlalu besar untuk memotong lidah serta kukumu itu," senyuman manis terukir, Seungkwan berpikir bahwa Mingyu mengidap penyakit mental karena perubahan moodnya yang sangat cepat—meski pada kenyataanya semua orang dikelas hitam memang sakit secara fisik maupun mental.

"Jadi—"

Ketika Mingyu sudah berjongkok dihadapan Seungkwan, dia menarik dagu pemuda berambut coklat itu, dia tidak melawan hanya menatap lurus padanya, meski Mingyu tahu, bahwa Seungkwan bergetar secara diam-diam untuk melawan rasa takut akan kematian yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Seungkwan hendak berteriak dan memberontak ketika Mingyu mulai membuka mulutnya dan menarik lidahnya, kakinya menggelepar ketika Mingyu sudah menggoreskan garis melintang pada lidahnya menggunakan sebuah pisau kecil—yang mirip seperti pisau bedah.

"HMPFF—"

Mingyu mengabaikan dan tetap membuat garis panjang sebelum beberapa detik kemudian dia memotongnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa, darah mengotori wajahnya yang berhadapan pada wajah Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menjerit ketika lidahnya sudah terjatuh pada lantai dan menimbulkan suara menjijikan, dia menunduk dalam dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dan menahan sakit, tidak terasa bahwa air mata sudah mengucur deras. Lidah miliknya terlihat menggelapar diatas lantai dengan suara menjijikan dan aneh.

"Jangan menangis," kata Mingyu, "semua akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

"Kau harus tersenyum," tidak ada tanggapan, Seungkwan tidak sanggup mendongak, rasa sakit yang tidak tertahan semakin terasa.

Mingyu tersenyum, dia kembali mendekat pada Seungkwan, "hanya sentuhan terakhir, membuat senyuman pada wajahmu."

Mingyu memandang datar Seungkwan, dia menarik dagu Seungkwan yang sudah penuh oleh cairan kental merah pekat yang datang dari arah mulutnya, dia mengambil pisau bedah kecilnya dan menggoreskan pisaunya pada sudut bibir Seungkwan, membuat sebuah bentuk senyuman yang terukir dari kedua sudut bibir sampai dekat telinga.

"Hppff—"

"Stt, kalau kau bersuara akan semakin sakit."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu membuang pisau bedah berwarna perak miliknya, merasa bosan ketika tidak ada pergerakan dari Seungkwan, dia beranjak berdiri dan membiarkan Seungkwan tergolek lemah dengan bercak serta genangan darah miliknya diatas lantai yang sudah mengotori seluruh pakaiannya.

"...kenapa cepat sekali?" dia menendang pelan tubuh Seungkwan dengan pandangan kesalnya, raut wajahnya tidak terlihat jijik sama sekali.

Satu langkah mundur dan dia dapat melihat kedipan cahaya kecil dari Gedung sebrang, pemuda yang pandai dalam senjata api itu sepertinya akan mengincarnya lagi—pandai sekali dapat membidik dalam jarak seperti itu. Mingyu menoleh pelan ketika Carats miliknya berkedip cepat secara tidak beraturan dan mengeluarkan suara seperti alarm kebakaran.

"Aku melanggar peraturan ya?" gumamnya dan menatap telapak tangannya yang kotor oleh bercak-bercak darah, bau amis menyengat, dia menatap datar telapak tangannya sebelum mengelapnya pada jas sekolah yang benar-benar sudah kotor, dia terlihat tidak sadar atau mungkin tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan terkena sanksi karena melanggar peraturan.

Atau mungkin juga tidak sama sekali.

"Kalau si _sniper_ itu tidak menggores telingaku, aku tidak akan membunuh bocah tambun itu selama ini," desisnya tajam sebelum berbalik, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Mingyu bergeser satu langkah secara cepat ke arah kanan, dan dua detik kemudian.

 _DOR! PRANG!_

Pintu kaca kanti sudah terlanjur pecah, satu peluru melesat cepat, kalau dia tadi tidak menghindar dalam kurun waktu tiga detik, Mingyu yakin bahwa peluru bertimah panas itu sudah menembus kepalanya.

Dia menyeringai tajam, salah satu tangannya melesak masuk kedalam saku celananya, melangkah keluar ruangan dengan kepala mendongak angkuh, "dasar jalang, menembak saja sampai meleset."

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah suara datang dari seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kim Mingyu semenjak kegiatannya selesai.

* * *

 **02.34 AM KST—GAME OVER.**

" ** _GAME OVER. DUEL DIHENTIKAN."_**

* * *

Note[1] : Carats itu semacam gelang yang dapat memberi informasi lawan kepada kita, dapat menyembuhkan luka separah apapun itu—namun bila sudah mencapai batas; semacam luka yang didapat Seungkwan, itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama atau mungkin juga sama sekali tidak dapat disembuhkan.

Untuk part ini gue booking[?; Ost 10 Birden Zankyou No Terror (feat Arnonr Dan) & Nightcore-Where the Lonely Ones Roam buat jadi Soundtrack[?; ini chapter lolol.

Ga ngerti? Bisa tanya, insyallah gue jawab lewat pm, asal yang ga ngandung Spoiler. Maaf juga untuk semua FF yang gue buat bakal SLOW UPDATE [/bow alasannya ya karena sibuk, sebenernya ini chapter ada 6k words, tapi dipecah jadi dua biar ga terlalu panjang. Maaf gaje, garing krenyes krenyes. Maaf biasanya saya jadikan bejat/korban blabla.

 ** _Maaf garing, mengecewakan, bikin muntah, bikin kesel dan hal-hal lainnya. Kalau mau flame mohon di pm saja jangan nyampah disini. Kalau dipm boleh ngebacot sampe keluar busa. Lolol.  
_**

 ** _Love u readers nim. Dont forget review, fav or follow~ laffyaaaa! [/foto bareng mayat seungkwan [/no._**


End file.
